Project Summary/Abstract ? Developmental Research Program The availability of mature projects of potentially high translational impact forms the cornerstone of any successful SPORE. The Developmental Research Program (DRP) of the Fred Hutch Lung SPORE will ensure that such projects are always available for inclusion in future iterations of the SPORE or as replacements for faltering projects. To accomplish this, we have assembled a DRP Committee that includes a broad array of research expertise as pertains to lung cancer. Dr. Houghton and Dr. Lampe, both SPORE project PIs will serve as the Chair and Co-Chair respectively. Both Dr. Houghton and Dr. Lampe serve on the Executive Committee as well, which will ensure effective communication with SPORE leadership, as the development of new projects is such an essential requirement for programmatic success. In conjunction with appropriate administrative support, the DRP Committee will solicit applications and select the most highly meritorious proposals for funding. Each DRP Awardee will be integrated into the Lung SPORE, and gain access to all SPORE core facilities. Importantly, SPORE investigators will ensure that all DRP Awardees identify necessary collaborators for the successful completion of the project and for guidance to reach putative translational endpoints.